tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Marcus
Victoria Alexandra Marcus =History= Victoria was orphaned at the age of 14, she grew up in Texas with her family. A ranch raised girl who often found joy in horseback riding and harassing the cattle her parents kept. She lost her family due to a tornado, when the twister hit they were unable to get to the cellar in time and fell victim to the debris, her mother and father were killed and she was severely injured, leaving her with half of her upper left arm scarred and a life changing experience. She went into foster care after losing her family, only to petition for emancipation when she turned 16, once it was granted she took the money from her inheritance and got the hell out of tornado alley. Moving to California to try and find work. She had always loved the idea of moving to California, she figured it would be the best place to start her new life. She soon found a part time job as a paint and body technician and mechanic though she soon began to work freelance in the fields, living alone off of her income from work and what was left of her inheritance, which she was smart enough to invest so it would provide for her in the long term. Having started life on her own so young also brought about the temptation of getting into less than legal activities, namely street racing, thankfully for her she managed to avoid getting caught all but once, earning her a hefty fine and community service as well as a mark on her legal records. She learned from the mistake however, or at least she learned not to get caught. Her life since has mostly consisted of working as a paint and body technician and the rare street race for fun, though she has a habit of going for joyrides on less traveled roads. Early days Among the Autobots She first met the Autobots by pure chance, having heard the sound of battle while out riding and, due to curiosity, decided to seek out the source of the sound, seeing Ultra Magnus damaged and using her knowledge of mechanical work to patch him up until help arrived. A short while after, while visiting her parent's graves in Texas she ran into a Decepticon helicopter (Vortex) who posed a threat to her due to what she found out to be the allspark fragment lodged in her throat, she took offensive and striked out first before fleeing on her motorcycle, using the NoS on board to get the hell out of dodge so to speak, though she did gain bullet wounds from the encounter. She then went searching for any Autobots she could find, having only the insignia as a clue to find them, but luck was on her side. it was then she ran into Wheeljack, getting his attention but riding up next to him, after a recap of what occurred he brought her to the NEST base by both his own judgment and Ratchet's suggestion. Once there she found the true gravity of her situation and Wheeljack offered to become her guardian, to which Victoria had no qualms. A mere three days later, after having brought Firelaunch, a formerly double agent friend of mixed Autobot and Decepticon linage, to the NEST base after his run in with Megatron, an intense argument with Firelaunch, time taking out anger on the obstacle course and meeting Ironhide before losing in a spar against his holoform, she then went to check on Firelaunch before she and Ironhide went to visit Wheeljack, though the despair they witnessed from the white and blue mech upon approaching his door caused concern for the redhead, more so once Ironhide informed her that it was not a rare occurrence. Ironhide departed before Victoria, being determined to find out what was wrong with Wheeljack, went in to speak with him. Despite her previously and deceptively cold and headstrong outward appearance, she managed to convey to him that she did care and he finally opened up to her about what was weighing him down so much, as she also opened up to him about her past and what had occurred with her loss of her family, Wheeljack being the first in years to see tears in her eyes even if she did fight to contain them. After such emotional release she asked to stay with him for the night, for comfort mostly but when she was awakened by her nightmares once more he was there to comfort her, something she was not use to but this time she did not resist. After the situation have been calmed they got to talking and growing fonder and fonder of each other even over such a short course of time, they decided to give a relationship a try and decided to try a bit of dancing, as passion began to rise and being one always certain of what she wanted when she wanted it, needless to say one thing lead to another in the form of her backing Wheeljack's holoform up against his own alternative mode. They ended up bonded to one another with neither of them having expected it to happen or even thinking it was possible, thus forging the solid beginnings of their relationship in a way that could not be backed away from, not that she would want to. Though she had lost her birth family she has begun to find family among the Autobots, She has grown to see Ironhide as a father, him being one of the three she truly places trust in, he reminds her a lot of her late birth father, which is just one of the reasons she grew to view him as family. She has also come to view Firelaunch, a close friend of her's, as a brother of sorts. = Current Happenings = Due to a battle against the Decepticons in which she came close to death, the Allspark shard in her throat activated. With that activation she underwent a partial change causing her to become, for lack of a better term, bionic. She is currently trying to cope with these changes as well as look for ways she can help those she cares about. =Personality= Victoria has always been one looking for the next challenge, she’s bold, blunt and a bit brash sometimes, though she never really means to hurt anyone’s feelings, she just never really got down the art of subtlety. She has always been very independent due to having lost her family during her teen years and tends to enjoy life, since having her family taken from her taught her that you never really know when your time will come. That's not to say she's immature, rather the opposite, she can be very mature and even motherly at times, even to the point of being protective over those older than herself, but she'll still always be a fun loving risk taker. She has a habit of biting off more than she can chew, often getting herself into a lot of trouble for it and has had a few close calls with the law because of her rebellious attitude. She tries to act tough and unbreakable, but under that she is actually a pretty nice woman once you get to know her.She’ll go out of her way to help someone, even if she fusses at them for their recklessness afterwards, she is also a good bit hypocritical in that aspect, because of being the risk taker she is, an adrenaline junkie for lack of a better term, she has done worse that what she had fussed at others for doing. Basically, she goes through her life with a devil may care attitude towards her own safety, even though it has caused her to gain many scars and few friends. She knows well that her recklessness could very well be the end of her, but she doesn’t really care, as long as she gets to have fun in the process. Yet another notable trait is her temper, while she tends to be pretty good at controlling it, this also causes stress and tension to build up, meaning, when she snaps, she really snaps and is likely to do something stupid if someone doesn’t calm her down. She is also a mute, all of her communication is done via body language and sign language but this does not make her shy in the least, she has a lot to say she simply has to say it differently, this language barrier has caused issues for her but she's not sour about it nor was she always mute. She lost her voice due to a street racing accident in which a piece of metal got kicked up by another bike's tire and hit her in the throat causing a scar to run down the length of her neck, the metal is still in her throat at this time. =Quotes= = Relations = Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Birth Father: Zachery Marcus (deceased) *Birth Mother: Jessica Marcus (deceased) *Bonded mate and Guardian: Wheeljack *Informally Adoptive Father: Ironhide *Like a Brother to her: Firelaunch Friends *Cira Landers *Ratchet *Berry *Sideswipe Neutrals Enemies *Vortex = Strengths and Skills = *Her mixed martial arts skills *Her strong will *Her humor *Her stubbornness = Weaknesses and Flaws= *She is only human after all *Her disregard for her own safety *Her over willingness to take risks and not always think something all the way through. *Hypoglycemia *Her recklessness =Weapons= *Laser Pistol: A simple side arm laser pistol normally strapped to her left thigh. Has both stun and live fire settings. *Cybertronian Blade: A blade Sideswipe made for her, suiting to her size. It may be smaller but it's blade is as strong and sharp as other Cybertronian swords, proportional to size of course. =Likes and Dislikes= =Rumors/Gossip= =Extra Information= Effects of the Allspark Victoria had a fragment of the Allspark lodged in her throat which couldn't be safely removed without risking her life, it also caused nightmares of the Cybertronian war, though she has only seen the planet via imagery shown to her by others she does know what the war looked like. Though due to a brush with death the Allspark shard activated, causing some changes to her body. Those changes are covered below. Cybertronian qualities gained: *Cybertronian connections within her brain: Allows for com access, will take time to adjust to *Cybertronian metal replacing skeletal system, cyber neural system parsed with nervous system: Provides her with a sturdier structure, allowing her to survive farther falls and being thrown without her bones crushing, though her organs are still flesh and can still be damaged, such damage is not as likely due to stronger, metal ‘bones’ protecting her organs from impact. Also highly lessens the change of a rib breaking and puncturing vital organs. Her body will take time to fully adjust to the weight of the new bones, her muscles will, over time, strengthen to accommodate within natural limitations. *Cybertronian laser core and spark: The laser core is required to support the spark, due to how this occurred, and that the spark was formed because the Allspark was attempting to fully change her yet failed to do so, the spark is a residual gain. This will, over time, allow her to fully access the spark bond she has with Wheeljack and now, the creation bond she has with Ironhide. Unlike Cybertronians however, she will be unable to willingly close off a bond for quite some time. New considerations: *Survivable fall distance: Average human max fall distance is 30 feet 15 feet: considerably easy for her. 25 feet: a slight challenge but not much 35 feet: she better watch her landing but doable 45 feet: max, likely will stagger her a bit. *Striking force new cybertronian skeletal system can withstand: Average human skeletal structure: 160 psi striking force Cybertronian metal skeletal structure: 400 psi striking force (Of course her flesh cannot withstand such force and such a strike would result to her being cut to the metal ‘bones’) Additional considerations: *Due to the denser nature of the cybertronian metal, an additional 30 pounds is added to Victoria’s weight, bringing her weight up from 165 pounds to 195 pounds. *A human getting decked by her, due to the metal in her structure, would right out fucking hurt, no doubt there. As would getting slapped by her or kicked. Over time her strength, in accommodating to her new structure‘s weight and durability, will become about three times her previous strength, though this will occur over a span of four months. *Metal detectors and Victoria will be at odds, she has metal running through her body, ain’t no way she’s going to get beyond a metal detector without it going off. *Her voice also returned to her, due to the Allspark fragment when it attempted to change her and it’s proximity to her damaged vocal cords. Sort of a parting gift as the Allspark shard in her throat dispersed all of it’s energy in the attempted transition and is now absent from her throat, though as energy cannot be created nor destroyed, the Allspark’s energies have imprinted on Victoria herself, causing her to become the host of part of the Allspark’s energy instead of the shard itself, she is able to actually withstand this due to her now part-Cybertronian neural system. Biological Considerations *She is an adrenaline junkie, putting herself in dangerous and tense situations to trigger the adrenaline rushes, though it does dull her sense of pain and make her react faster and more efficiently, it does have it's drawbacks. Due to her addiction to the hormone and how often she triggers adrenaline rushes through her less than sane activities, she also has caused damage to her circulatory system and digestive tract. *She has higher than natural bio-electrical current going through her for a human, though it is not a risk to her health, nor does it provide any edge. Category:Original Characters